


Delivery

by lunarlunch



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-13
Updated: 2014-08-13
Packaged: 2018-02-12 23:45:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2128950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunarlunch/pseuds/lunarlunch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Amane brings Canary two gifts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Delivery

**Author's Note:**

> uploading a story about winter in the middle of august feels odd, but i wanted to celebrate the fact that canary and amane's big scene has finally been animated

Amane is like softly falling snow. Silent, so that Canary doesn’t quite realize she’s there until she pulls back the curtain and sees her carefully making her way towards the shack. Cold, though certain words will ease her glare and make her blush underneath that black scarf. Beautiful, as if the moon’s light is meant only to illuminate her.

A pleasant surprise, Canary announces, making Amane pause a few steps from the door.

“Oh, hi,” she replies. “I, uh, I brought you some of grandma’s soup. She doesn’t make it that often and it’s really good and you’re out here all alone, so I just figured…”

Canary smiles and says thanks, giving Amane time to straighten up and hand her a thermos from under her parka. As Canary takes it, she opens the door wider and steps back.

“You should come in and have some with me.”

“I’m not sure…”

“I’d be happy if you did. Food always tastes better when you share it with someone.”

Amane glances back in the direction of the butler’s quarters. Her hands come together and her fingers would be interlaced if it weren’t for her mittens.

“You could at least warm up for a few minutes,” Canary offers.

“Okay, but only a few minutes. You got me in trouble for being late last time, you know!”

Canary apologizes sincerely and stores away her remaining suggestions for Amane to stay longer. She’ll just have to make the most of this snowfall and wait patiently for the next.


End file.
